Karasu Uchiha
Born into a world full of grief and sorrow, Karasu Uchiha was the firstborn from his sibling. From an early age, he was taught to fight and defend as the time they lived in was filled with war. Those ideals are what molded Karasu to the man he is today. Merciless, calculated, and unforgiving. After participating in the war at such a young age, Karasu had developed a darker feel than the average child. Not being emotionally disturbed, but he was deemed to be much more mature than the crowd he belonged to. His younger brother known as Akihiro Uchiha is the perfect example to prove this. While Akihiro was troublesome of the two, Karasu was reserved. Being very observant and acting upon analyzation of any situation he was presented. Background The day Karasu was born, the Uchiha’s territory was being attacked by an enemy clan. Though they were successful many people died at the hand of this battle. This resulted in the Uchiha clan repositioning and moving further away. Settling from the heat of the battlefield, the Uchiha clan would begin to train their younger members as people had targeted Uchiha’s for their special Dojutsu. This resulted in the clan not only growing stronger in numbers but in talented Shinobi’s as well. From this group of younglings which had been trained and proved their worth over time. Karasu stood above them all, Karasu being the firstborn of the current Clan Lord for the Uchiha Clan. At the age of 5 Karasu was already fighting enemy clans on the battlefield gaining experience for the future. This year being the year his younger brother was born, from the start, his father had told him that Family was important and they were the only ones they could trust. This being information Karasu had taken to heart. As time progressed, Karasu grew a soft spot for his younger brother. But regardless of the said soft spot, he was equally as hard on him. This was because he believed Akihiro was just as talented as himself. Karasu believed this solely because they were both the Clan lords children. He would never come to think less of his brother as this continued indefinitely. Once the war ended, Karasu continued to hone his skills as he never stopped training. The day will come in which the Uchiha Clan would join a major nation, this led to the creation of the village hidden in the leaves. With the Nation being created Karasu had become fond of living with other people apart from the same faces. But even so, he kept in mind that Family was more important. This led to his mentality of keeping his family members close, regardless of their past. These changes would eventually settle into the clan. With the changes, Karasu started participating in many missions to help the land of fire prosper in any way possible. Doing this to ensure the Uchiha clan would be safe at all costs. Eventually, Karasu’s father would pass away leaving the Clan Lord position open. Eventually, word would catch wind that Akihiro had decided to go rogue. This decision from his younger brother was unethical and Karasu wasn’t going to allow it to happen. Once the information was passed down to him, Karasu had made it clear to all members of his clan that this was his problem and that he would face it alone. Though it didn’t result in him facing the issue alone, he did face off against his brother once the encounter happened. Karasu had back up, but when the battle was focused on him versus Akihiro, no one intervened. This resulted in Akihiro losing to Karasu, thus bringing him two options. Karasu waged the options ‘You either return to the village and serve with us as we have always accepted you or die with your foolish pride where you kneel.’ The choice on Akihiro’s behalf was rejoining the village and serving under the Uchiha clan once more. Apart from that, Karasu had developed a name for himself as his Genjutsu amongst the Uchiha was almost unmatched. But after bringing his brother back to the village single-handedly, he was appointed the Clan Lord position. Ever since, Karasu has retained this position and has made every decision for the clan a benefit. Their way of living is improved from before thanks to Karasu taking the mantle. Though some people believe he is too young to be the Clan Leader, the elders of the Uchiha clan believed otherwise. Their decision resulted in Karasu becoming the Clan Leader until someone dethroned him. Likes Loyalty, Respect, Challenges, and Family. Dislikes Disloyalty, Abuse, Spinelessness, and weak-minded people. Power Score Library Casuals * Events * Fights * Missions * Training *